Red Velvet
by Darkmagiciangirlprincess
Summary: Yugi has no time to think of Atemu's leave when the whole school is busy with decorating for the Festival. being shocked when atemu returns, in the most stangest of ways.on top of that, two lovely, but mysterious girls arrive,and evil brews in the shadows
1. Labor called Festival Planning

Red Velvet Part 1 Labor called Festival Planning

The sun was high in the sky, reflecting its rays against the cars and windows down below. The grass moved with the wind and the trees swayed with the current. The pedestrians walked the streets; children ate their ice cream and played in the park. Everything was at peace in the sunny city of Domino.

"YUGI COME ON!" called a familiar blonde from outside a game shop. "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" called a brunette girl, tapping her foot. Yugi stared at the mirror, fixing his millennium puzzle around his slender neck. The gold glinted in the rays from the window. Yugi smiled at himself, approving of how he looked today and grabbed his school things. Yugi went down the steps, skipping a few at a time, while thinking about what would happen in school today.

You see, Yugi Mouto's class was hosting a festival in a few weeks. They wouldn't have many classes through the next couple of weeks so they could plan. Principle Vector always liked to make a fuss about this festival, because he and his brother from another school, who was also a principle, would always have a bet on who would hold the festival better. His brother had already held his, and to Yugi's happiness, it was amazingly fun. But this upset Principle Vector deeply, and now he was going to work everyone harder than usual until the festival was as he had envisioned it, not even mattering how much the cost was.

Yugi was greeted by his grandfather, Solomon Mouto, when he came downstairs. "Sorry grandpa, I can't waste any time, I have to get to school, bye!" Yugi called, racing out the door. He met with his friends, Anzu Mazaki and Katsuya Jonouchi once he reached outside. "Finally, sheesh, you take such a long time!" said Jonouchi, putting Yugi into a headlock. "Yeah, if we don't run, we'll never make it!" said Anzu, yanking Yugi by the collar of his shirt and started to run.

As soon as the three arrived at Domino High, they ran into their friends Hiroto Honda and Ryo Bakura. "you guys better hurry, Principle Vector is checking every class to see if everyone is here!" said Bakura hastily as he closed his locker and started to jog to homeroom. Yugi had no time to grab his books-or on that matter, even put away his backpack- before he was being rushed by Anzu, For the second time that day, to homeroom. As Yugi took his seat grudgingly, he leaned his head on his palms and just stared at the empty chalkboard. The sun's rays had followed him to school, still reflecting the millennium puzzle's smooth surface, making anyone who looked at it, look away from it's intense light. Although it seemed like a peaceful happy day outside, inside it felt like a prison, people only hoping to catch a glance at that beautiful light, only to have their hopes smashed by a warden who's intentions were nothing but hard labor, and disguising it as 'festival planning'.

"YUGI!" said an angry voice to the dazed Yugi, slamming a ruler on his desk. Yugi looked up, only to see Principle Vector glaring down at him, the ruler having snapped when it hit the desk. "Yes sir?" Yugi asked, straightening himself out. His glare did not frighten Yugi at all because Yugi got it daily from him. "Stop daydreaming and listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" said vector, loosing his cool for a brief moment, making himself look like an angry monkey. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure, and fixed the tie of his black armondi suit, which he seemed to do when he was either nervose or angry. "As I was saying, the festival this month is going to be the biggest bash ever! We will have plays, games, food, gifts and all that happy junk" said Principle Vector to the unhappy students. ' _oh yeah, you sound as enthused as I do_ ' thought Yugi while looking out the window.

It had been a very hard two months for little Yugi, because he hadn't had his faithful partner Yami, who is now called Atemu, by his side. Atemu left Yugi and his friends after Ishizu Ishtar conjured a spell that separated Atemu from his abiou Yugi, so atemu could risk his life to kill Kanajionou Hiragana (Ka-Na-Jin-o Hir-a-Ga-na), the most deepest threat to human life that the world has ever seen in it's time period of existence.

Nobody knows what happened, but Yugi never saw Atemu after that. All he had left was his millennium puzzle, which he cherished above all his other possessions. As Principle Vector continued on with his lecture of all the things that were in store for the festival. Yugi looked over to Anzu and Jonouchi, in hopes for some comfort from his lonely moment, but they were doodling in their notebook or messing with their hair in a mirror to notice.

"-With the end of that being said, I believe you have a new student, am I right Ms. Mikalgi?" said Vector, turning toward Yugi's homeroom teacher. "Yes…he's all the way from Egypt, and with stories to tell. Come in dear" said Ms. Mikalgi, waving to the door.


	2. Crimson on Amethyst

Red Velvet Part 2 Crimson on Amethyst

Hey Guys, sorry my stories are so short, i'll try to make them longer.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

(Comments)

"No" muttered the small, short teen as he gazed at the familiar face of his friend. "Hello" said the deep voice of the Crimson-eyed stranger. "Tell them something about yourself, son" said Principle Vector, Shoving the tall teen forward. After recoiling from the nasty shove, Atemu said his name. "My name is Atemu, and I've come from Egypt after a long stay there." Atemu stated, not caring in the least of the odd stares of the people in front of him, who looked from him to Yugi and back. "Tell us something about there Atemu" said Ms.Mikalgi. "…. It's Hot" said Atemu plainly, obviously getting bored with standing there. Some of the kids sniggered, most just stared at him for his incredible boldness, and right in front of the most strict principle there was.

" …Atemu dear, can you be a bit more descriptive?" asked Ms. Mikalgi, trying not to get him into trouble on the first day. Principle Vector fixed his tie hastily, while keeping his eyes on the back of Atemu's neck. Atemu rolled his eyes. "It's _really_ hot?" he said annoyed, turning his sunset red eyes toward the class, looking for someone. More people sniggered, and even Yugi chuckled a little. Before Atemu knew what was going on, he felt another rough shove on the shoulder, which pushed him against one of the front desks. Yugi gasped, going to get up but refrained himself. Atemu glared roughly at Principle Vector, whom seemed to have a slight smile for a split second, then coughed, to shake it off.

"I think that'll do Atemu, Please sit down next to Mr. Kavashino" Ms. Mikalgi stated, pointing to a brown-haired guy, wearing his school uniform all buttoned up tight. Atemu swung into his seat and leaned back, waiting for anyone to challenge what he did. Nobody said anything, but inside, Yugi knew everyone was cheering Atemu on. Vector fixed his tie again, glaring in the direction of Atemu, who only smirked back. Girls in the room had hearts in their eyes, even Anzu, Yugi noted, because Yugi knew she had a long crush on Atemu even before Atemu and Yugi split. Yugi knew it wouldn't be hard to believe that she wouldn't have broken that feeling.

Atemu was still searching the classroom for someone Yugi knew not. When Atemu's eyes landed on Yugi's, Yugi felt his heart skip a beat. The eyes he so longed to look at him were staring back at him, transfixed, Crimson on Amethyst. Vector seemed to notice this and smiled which turned into a sinister smile.

After class, Yugi hung back, trying to catch a conversation with his long lost partner. But Atemu was rushed out of the classroom was a mob of girls who have already fallen in love with him. Yugi rolled his eyes, wishing he had girls like that. He packed his bag and exited the classroom and met up with Jonouchi and Honda.

"Well, that was a nice surprise, I thought we saw the last of him before." Said Jonouchi. "Yeah, didn't he disappear when he fought Kanajionou Hiragana?" Honda asked, scratching his head. Atemu rushed by them, apparently running from the pack of girls that now followed him everywhere, asking him such things as 'want my number' and 'do you have a girlfriend?'. "Man, I wish I was as wanted as Atemu is. Well at least I can still get a few girls" said Jono enthusing himself. Yugi looked away and Honda hit Jonouchi in the arm. "As much sensitivity as a blade, buddy" Honda says, shaking his head.


	3. Double Snow

Red Velvet Part 3 Double Snow

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

(Comments)

"So, I heard there were new people in other classes, one of them came in during my heath class." Said Jono while eating a biscuit. "Yeah, and the other one came during Phys Ed." Said Honda, eating his Jell-O. "Wow, cool. What are their names?" asked Yugi. "I think the one I saw was Hikari Snow" said Jono. "And I think her name was Hakaiyami Snow" said Honda, looking at his Jell-O, trying to remember. "They must be sisters" said Yugi obviously. "Well, lets see…where are they?" said Honda, peering around. "Ah! There's Hikari!" said Jono, waving to her.

A girl with pale skin and bright emerald green eyes and brown hair looked up at the call of her name, then blushed and looked down at her food tray again. Jonouchi looked rejected in a sort, but brushed it off. "Wonder where Hakaiyami is…." Said Honda with a heart-struck look in his eyes. Yugi sighed once again, while still drinking his milk, knowing his life sucked.

When finally the bell rang, Yugi took his depressed self home alone, wishing he'd go home and find his parents, not at work, but home to greet him. His wishes were not granted though, and he was only welcomed by the sound of his grandfather's voice. "Do you think you could manage to get some groceries for dinner today Yugi?" said Mr.Mouto, holding out a shopping list. "Yeah, sure" Yugi proclaimed, not really feeling like going to the supermarket. He took the list and put on his trainers. Yugi walked out of the Kame game shop, wearing his headphones and a CD player.

Yugi reached the Market and walked in. the brisk, air-conditioned air met his face, and he put his cd player away. He grabbed a basket and started on his list. Halfway through, he saw Hikari walking down the aisle he had to go down next. For some reason, Yugi wanted to go and catch up with her.

"Hikari! Hikari Snow!" Yugi yelled, going into a slight jog to catch up with her. Hikari turned to her name again, and saw Yugi bolting toward her. She gasped, but didn't move. Instead she shielded her eyes for some reason. "What is it? What do you want?" she asked, turning from Yugi's face. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Hikari looked like she had been dumped on with cold water, starting to twitch. "Hikari…" Asked Yugi, touching her shoulder. Hikari jolted by the touch, then looked calm again. "Nothing's wrong…but uh…how do you know me?" Hikari asked with a bright smile on her face. Yugi blinked at this sudden change of mood, but shook it off. "Well my friend Jonouchi said he saw you today in phys Ed." Said Yugi. "The blonde…. right?" she asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, he's nice. If you're his friend you must be nice to, right?" hikari said. "Yes..-Well I mean, I think I am…um" Hikari laughed. "Your funny. What are you hear for, maybe I can help, I'm pretty much finished. " Hikari said, smiling. Yugi blushed alittle. "Um, I need some eggs, milk, bread and rice cakes" said Yugi, looking at the list, having Hikari peering over his shoulder didn't make it any easier to say.

After Yugi finished shopping and paying, with Hikari's help of course, the two walked out of the market. Yugi volunteered to walk her home, but she insisted that she walk HIM home. They laughed and made jokes and told stories. Yugi was surprised at how open he was to her. When they made their way to the Kame game shop, it was dark enough that the streetlights were now flickering on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Hikari? It's pretty dark" said Yugi. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me -" she said smiling. "You have a nice house, part house, part game shop, that's kawaii." She says and Yugi blushed deeper red. "Would you…um…like to come in?" Yugi asked, hoping she'd accept. "I'd love to, but I really can't. I have to go home to kai, or she'll get mad I was out so late" hikari said, twisting some hair between her fingers. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Yugi asked. She nodded and skipped away. The next day Yugi took off to school with a start. He was surprisingly awake today, despite the fact that the festival stuff began today. Before he could make it though, someone stopped him. "Yugi!" said Atemu, giving Yugi a manly hug. "Atemu, I can't believe it's you!" Yugi said, finally having some alone time with his long-lost partner. As Atemu explained to Yugi why he came back, they rapidly approached the school. " So you just…came back?" Yugi asked, looking weirdly at Atemu. "Well, not for no reason… I believe I haven't finished something" he said. "What is it?" Yugi asked, hoping it would be another adventure, just like old times… " I don't know, but I feel strangely empty inside, like something is missing. Maybe that's what I'm looking for." Said Atemu. "Atemu sweetie!" called Anzu, rapidly rushing over to Atemu.

"Ohh, I missed you, you said you'd walk me to school…" said Anzu with her baby-eyes. "Yes I know, but I forgot and I wanted to talk to Yugi." Said Atemu. "Oh, ok" she said and kissed him. Yugi's heart shattered into a million pieces. Were they dating? Even though Atemu knew how Yugi felt about Anzu?

Yugi would have rather crawled into the deepest and darkest cave in the middle of Antarctica with no food and sharing with a wild bear than to have been himself at that moment. When they had finished, Yugi could only force a smile and pretend it didn't bother him at all that the person he loved so much had just kissed the closest friend he had. Their hands slid together and Atemu put his arm around her waist, making Anzu giggle. There he was, rubbing it in Yugi's face. At the moment, Yugi would have rather Atemu DIDN'T come back, after all.

"Ok students! Time to assign the chores! Now you can volunteer for a job…or I'll just force you to do it anyways." Said Vector, not really caring if they wanted to or not. "But sir, I have band practice, I can't do any more extra help!" complained a student. "It doesn't matter, drop band. This is much more important. EVERYONE IS HELPING!" Vector hollered. There goes Yugi's chance to escape free. "Now" said vector, checking the list. "Ahhh" he said, writing a few things on the board. "Who will help with the food?" he called. A few hands rose. "Need more people" said vector. Hikari raised her hand, making two or three more boys raise their hand. Then Anzu raised her hand, making Atemu raise his hand. Yugi glared at him harshly and went back to his book. "Right, well I guess that's enough. Next we have the set-up crew. Who will volunteer?" asked vector. A few guys raised their hand. "More than this" vector said annoyed. "YUGI!" vector said, slamming his hand onto Yugi's desk, making Yugi go all . eyed and threw his book in the air. "Oh, you volunteered, great" he said, smiling and wrote Yugi's name on the clipboard. Yugi glared at Vector's back as he was walking toward the front of the room (Vector).

Following this was costume design, prizes, ect. Yugi had most of them under his belt now, because Vector kept picking on him. Yugi had setup, games, music, and on the clean-up crew. Atemu had cooking, setup and games, Anzu had cooking and baking, Jonouchi had set-up, clean up, and hosting some stand. Nobody knew what Honda had, cause he wasn't in the class. About the only one who had as many as Yugi was Hikari, but she volunteered for all of them. She had baking, games, prizes, and clean up.

"Next will be the choices for the play" vector said and the class groaned. The plays Principle vector chose were neither fun nor exciting, and everyone dreaded it dearly. "This year's play will be Ice and Snow (Copyrighted to D.N.Angel creator)" said principal Vector and the class groaned. "Oh settle down you ingrateful children. It won't just be ice and snow, it will be a musical version of ice and snow, which means we need a song writer too, but nobody will know who he or she is, so nobody pesters them about it. Free creativeness" said Vector. More kids groaned. "You snobby little ingrates." muttered Vector angrily and fixed his tie again. "Um, lets move on to the drawing, shall we?" said Mrs. Darci, who was the drama teacher. She pulled out a black top hat. "Write your names on a piece of paper and then I'll mix them up and you pick them out" she said. Everyone took out a slip of paper and began writing their names. Yugi, not really wanting to, wrote his name

_Yugi Mouto, Ungrateful Child number 1_

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at his idiocy. Though, before he could erase that, Mrs.Darci picked it up and put it in the top hat. "Aww man.." Yugi whispered. After she got everyone, she mixed them up and began going around the room. "For the role of Eric, the stable boy, it is?" Mrs.Darci held out the top hat to a kid named Kevin. He dug his and in and pulled out a name. "Ricky Logelos" said the kid. This went on for a while, picking names and such. And by the time the hat was one person in front of him, Yugi had gotten board. "Now, the role of Freedert is who, Mr.Mouto?" Mrs.Darci asked, holding out the hat. Yugi reached in, and grabbed the first name he got.


End file.
